


Pet Trouble

by Elfflame, Kabal42



Series: Pet Snakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Consensual Kink, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny comes to retrieve her girl to find that she has not behaved well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Based in part on a few of [](http://kabal42.insanejournal.com/profile)[**kabal42**](http://kabal42.insanejournal.com/)'s fics, most particularly Raising Snakes. We’d been talking about doing a fic with these two pairings for a while now, and this seemed the perfect opportunity. We hope you enjoy. Thank you to Kit for looking this over for us.

Ginny had been looking forward to spending a nice, long, quiet evening with her Pansy after picking her up at Harry’s, but the scene when she entered Harry's drawing room showed her that things weren't going to go quite as she'd expected.

Harry was sitting on one of the sofas, Draco and Pansy sitting on cushions at his feet, heads bowed, hands behind their backs. They were dressed in clothes meant to show them off; Draco in tight shorts and a tee that showed more than it concealed, and Pansy in one of Ginny's favorite short skirts—the one she usually made certain Pansy only wore in the privacy of their own home - and a tank top that barely covered her breasts. It was enough to stop Ginny in her tracks.

She stood in the doorway, knowing that Harry would see her first, and took her time examining the two until she felt she could keep her voice.

"Harry."

She'd seen him glance up before that, but he'd nodded, letting her take the time she needed. Now, he set down the paper he'd been reading. "Ginny. I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, it looks as though you’ve had your hands full. Should I ask what happened?" She moved into the room now, her eyes only on Pansy, watching her head bow even lower. Whatever the two had gotten up to, Pansy clearly knew Ginny wouldn't be pleased.

Harry gestured, inviting her to come in. “We had a little... problem,” he said. “They behaved great all week, but then this morning I came downstairs to find them in the middle of the worst kind of mischief.” He shook his head, as if he didn’t quite believe it had happened.

“The worst...?” Ginny sat down, not sure she was understanding him. In fact, she hoped she was misunderstanding. “Do you mean they... they were...”

Harry sighed. “Yes. They were very busy pleasing each other. Right there.” He pointed to the sofa opposite the one they were sitting in.

Ginny was horrified, and it showed clearly in her face. “They didn’t...” She stared down at Pansy and had Harry’s story confirmed by the look on her girl’s face, not least the bright red spots on her cheeks giving away her shame. Ginny’s hand shot out before she’d even realised she was doing it and she grabbed Pansy’s chin, forcing her to look up at her.

“So it is true...” There was no doubt now, not with the look in Pansy’s eyes. Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but Ginny cut her off. “There’s nothing you can say that will make it better. So be quiet.” She let go of the girl again and turned to Harry without checking if Pansy resumed her position with her head down - she knew she would.

“I assume you did something about it.” The question as to what he had done hung in the air for a moment before Harry nodded.

“I did. Do you want to hear the details? Or would you rather ask them?”

“I think I’d like to see for myself.” She shot another look at Pansy, frowning. Yes, she’d expected Harry to have to dole out some sort of punishment while Pansy stayed with them, but she hadn’t expected her to act out that much.

Harry looked at the two as well. “Up, both of you. Bend over and show her what happened.”

The two flushed, and Ginny caught a glance between them before they stood. Pansy turned away and bent forward, pulling her skirt up so that Ginny could see she was wearing nothing beneath. She could also see the stripes on her arse, obviously made by a cane.

Draco had to fumble with his shorts for a moment before he bent forward so she could see matching stripes across his arse.

It was quite the answer. Ginny nodded as she took in the marks on their skin. “I see.” She turned to Harry again. “So what do we do to them next? It’s a good start, but Pansy, for one, is not done being punished.”

“I thought we should wait for you before continuing, given how bad they’d been,” Harry answered. “Any thoughts on what they should get next?”

Ginny had a very good idea what she’d like to do, but for now, she’d start simple. “Something that they can see happening to each other. Perhaps a spanking at the same time? Facing each other, so they can see everything?” She heard the two whimper in protest, and knew they were thinking just how much that would hurt on top of the stripes they had already received, but considering what she’d like to do, it was minor in comparison.

For now, though, they needed to be dealt with as a pair. The rest could come when she got Pansy home.

Harry thought about it for a moment, looking over Draco as he did, his gaze lingering on his striped arse, then he nodded. “I like that plan. The rest of what Draco needs he can get in privacy later.” The threat in his tone made Draco whimper softly and shiver.

It was clear to Ginny that something more than the words passed between them and that Draco had a very good idea that what whatever was waiting for him would be very unpleasant. She might have to ask Harry about it some other time; it was always useful to have a threat like that available.

Instead of asking, though, she nodded. It could wait. “Yes, I think Pansy and I will be having a very long talk when we get home as well.” Pansy knew quite well that when Ginny said talk, what she really meant was punishment, though she didn’t whimper this time, just hung her head more.

“Chairs, then? Or should we put them on our laps?” Harry asked, standing.

“I think chairs would be much better, don’t you?”

He smiled. “Yes.” He summoned two straight-backed chairs from the edge of the room, and Ginny couldn’t help but wonder if he’d considered that idea even before she’d arrived. Or perhaps he kept them on hand for when Draco acted up?

Harry touched Draco’s shoulder. “You heard, boy.” He gently nudged him towards one of the chairs. “There. Bend over. Hands on the seat.”

To Ginny’s satisfaction, Pansy followed suit without being told. All Ginny had to do was push her skirt up a little further and her girl was ready. She looked at Harry, who had tugged Draco’s shorts down to mid-thigh, and he nodded to her. They both raised their hands.

The smacks landed in perfect unison, followed by a stifled gasp from Draco and a whimper from Pansy.

Harry’s smirk betrayed that he was as pleased with that as Ginny and she shot him a grin back across the heads of their pets. She caught Pansy raising her head a fraction and quickly smacked her again, the sound of it followed by what felt like an echo when Harry did the same to Draco.

There was no need to keep time with each other any longer; they each had their preferred spanking technique that their pets responded well to. Harry’s seemed to be going hard and fast at a steady pace while Ginny preferred to aim each swat at a slightly different spot and take a bit more time with selecting those placements. Making Pansy worry was a far better deterrent than any pain.

“Look at him,” she said, giving Pansy a smack at the top of her right thigh. “Look what you have done.”

Pansy raised her head, tears glittering in the corner of her eyes, making her look stunning to Ginny as she leaned forward to take in her reaction. There was a soft sniffle before Pansy spoke for the first time. “I’m sorry.”

Draco, who had looked up at the same time - Ginny suspected he’d figured he was better off doing so in case he was supposed to - looked as though he could barely meet Pansy’s eyes, a fresh blush creeping up his neck. Ginny could hear Harry hit him harder now.

“And you, Draco?” Harry asked after several more smacks with still no verbal response from Draco. “Do you have anything to say?”

Draco whimpered, and his voice was hoarse from what Ginny suspected was shame, or possibly unshed tears. “Sorry.”

“I should hope so.” Harry sounded like he was still angry, but Ginny could see in his face that he was pleased.

Ginny caught his eye again and they shared a nod. It was nearly time to stop. Ginny could see Pansy’s pretty, round bum was going towards bright pink and with what she had in mind for later, it was enough until she got her home. She signalled the end of the spanking by smacking her hard a few times right on the roundest part of her arse. It was always a delight to spank her there, the feeling was amazing and the way Pansy’s arse quivered was insanely sexy. She’d have to pay even more attention to that spot once they got home - Pansy should feel this for the next few days.

She looked up, hand now resting on the hot, pink rounding, to see Harry finish off in a similar manner, causing Draco to shudder and whimper. He was really laying it on the boy. But then, they really did deserve it. Her mind whirled at the thought that Pansy would actually do something like that, and once again she was angry. But she held on to it for now. That could wait for later.

“Stand up.” Harry’s voice was still hard as steel and Ginny almost felt sorry for Draco. But she caught his expression as he obeyed, straightening up, and she could see that edge of bliss in his eyes, behind the tears. Despite his harsh tone and clipped sentences, Harry’s first action was to pull Draco close and hold him. The boy curled around him and sniffled into his shirt and even Ginny thought he looked rather sweet like that.

She looked down at Pansy, feeling caught between the urge to hold her too and the anger still lingering in the pit of her stomach. “You too. Up you go.” She was surprised that she sounded as cold as she did. Pansy’s expression was guarded as she stood up and Ginny sighed. Damned if she could resist her. Pansy seemed to melt against her when Ginny hugged her.

“We’re not done,” Ginny reminded her.

“I know.” Pansy’s voice was very small. “I... We... deserve it...”

“You do.” Ginny gave her a squeeze anyway. “Go get your things. We’re going home.”

Pansy obediently went to collect her bag and Ginny faced Harry. “Well, thank you for watching her for me. I’m terribly sorry she behaved that way.”

Harry let go of Draco. “Draco. Upstairs and wait for me.” Draco nodded and went, and they could hear him hurrying up the steps before Harry turned back to Ginny. “You are welcome. I’m sorry too. I still don’t know who started it, but...” He shook his head. “I should clearly have watched them more closely.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not blaming you,” Ginny assured him. “I’m certainly fine with you watching her another time, if you’re still up for it.”

“Sure.” Harry nodded, looking relieved. “It takes more than what they got up to to scare me off.”

He walked Ginny to the door where Pansy was waiting, bag in her hand, head down. “Say goodbye to Harry,” Ginny told her and Pansy took a step forward.

“Goodbye, sir. Thank you for having me.”

“You are welcome, Pansy,” Harry answered, solemn as well.

“Till next time then?” Ginny held out her hand and Harry shook it.

“Till then,” he confirmed. “Have a good night.”

“Oh, I will...” Ginny shot him a grin before the door closed behind them.


End file.
